


A Thousand Years

by ashleyfanfic, justwanderingneverlost



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GoT Mummy crossover, Imagine Valyria as a smash up of Lothlorien, Jonerys, Jonerys AU Fest, No deserts in this one, Rhaegar is the fun loving brother Dany deserved, Rivendell and some tropical jungle, The Night King is the bad guy, Valyria, but mostly this is just for fun, jonerys halloween week 2019, just go with it, maybe a little angst because you know jw and her angst loving self, no frozen north if we can help it either, we're all here just to have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost
Summary: Daenerys feels as if she is wasting away in King's Landing when all she really wants to be is a Maester. Her dreams squashed because she's a female, she's almost given up. Until her beloved brother brings her a gift to lift her spirits. An ancient Valyrian key. Demanding to know where he got the Valyrian treasure, Rhaegar gives into her pleas and takes her to meet the imprisoned Jon Snow and their adventures begin.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. We finally got this sucker officially started! And just in time for Halloween Week Monster Day! Ash created the doc all the way back in March! I'll take all the blame for it not being published until now. I was still in withdrawals from Legends and really needed to concentrate on finishing Heal. Then Dragons jumped in the middle of things... You know how it goes. 
> 
> Anyway, we hope you guys enjoy this beginning. Ash has most of it plotted out already, this is totally her baby, I'm just along for the ride. When we'll update depends on our muses and which fic they're feeling when. We won't promise anything regular. We both want to finish up some on-going fics, Love on the Brain, Tourniquet, and of course Dragons, among others. Not to mention the half dozen other ideas we both have floating in our brains. But it is something we plan on continuing and having fun with. Hope you guys enjoy! We love ya!!

_ Please tell me you're just feeling tired, _

_ 'Cause if it's more than that I feel that I might break. _

_ Out of touch; out of time. _

_ Please send me anything but signals that are mixed, _

_ 'Cause I can't read your rolling eyes. _

_ Out of touch; are we out of time? _

_ I'll wait until tomorrow; _

_ Maybe you'll feel better then. _

_ Maybe we'll be better then. _

_ So what's another day, _

_ When I can't bear these nights of thoughts  _

_ Of going on without you? _

_ This mood of yours is temporary; _

_ It seems worth the wait _

_ To see your smile again. _

_ Out of the corner of my eye _

_ Won't be the only way you're looking at me then. _

_ So quiet _

_ Another wasted night, _

_ The television steals the conversation. _

_ Exhale, _

_ Another wasted breath, _

_ Again it goes unnoticed. _

** _Again I Go Unnoticed _ **

** _Dashboard Confessional_ **

_ Valyria sat as the most brilliant bloom of the world for thousands of years. Lush forests, dense with moss and trees of immense size and variety, technology zooming through their roots and limbs, homes carved into their bases. Thousand of sparkling lights filling it by night, a glorious green glow by day.  _

_ The great city standing in the center of it all, filled with topless towers, teaming with life and knowledge and power. Wide rushing rivers winding through and the white mountains looming in the distant. While great beacons of light and strength, they provided protection from those who wished to steal secrets. _

_ Magic permeated the very air of the great freehold. Magic created by the Valyrians themselves. Some considered them magic all on their own, with bright eyes and shining silver hair. Skin seeming to glow from within, their beauty was unparalleled. A race of men far above the rest. The only ones known to wield magic, and control and contain the might of dragons. Fire made flesh.  _

_ But within their midst there was treachery to be found. For wherever power lies, so does darkness. Within the Court of the King, an evil plot was afoot. The King’s beloved consort, Melisandre, a red priestess of R’hllor, hatched a diabolical plan with her secret lover, a White Priest known as the Night Lord, most trusted of the King’s council. Together they sought to overthrow him and all those who held power in Valyria. To take it for their own. _

_ Their affair was soon discovered by the King’s own daughter, Princess Daenys. But she was too late, her father had already been murdered and the Night Lord had managed to escape. Refusing to be taken, and certainly put to a torturous death, Melisandre took her own life. In retribution for his lover’s demise, the Night Lord made an attempt to assassinate Daenys. Her two brothers paid with their lives, allowing her to slip through his clutches. She sent out her warriors, the Night’s Watch, to find the Night Lord and end him for his treachery.  _

_ He had sent his own men to retrieve the body of his lover as he knew a spell from the Book of the Dead that would bring her back from the afterlife. He was determined they would conquer Valyria together. Become the Night King and his Queen. The prophesied Ice and Fire. But he was found by the Night’s Watch before he could complete the spell and upon his death, he cursed Valyria, causing the great mountains to explode and cover the freehold in fire. The Princess escaped with her son, but most of Valyria burned from his wrath, the Night King buried beneath it all, the Book of the Dead with him. _

_ _

_ But evil still stirs within the heart of Valyria. The stonemen have taken it. Trees grow from the lava covered ground. Mangled and evil, like that which rests below the surface. All who dare to tread there, searching for its buried treasures–dragon eggs, precious Valyrian steel, and even the Book of Life–never return, all believed dead. But not everything stays dead. And not everything is as it seems. _

  
  


—

  
  


Her brother, sprawled unceremoniously upon the floor, let out a jaw cracking yawn as he rubbed at his eyes. It was well after midday and he’d only just returned from one of his nightly jaunts to wherever it was he went. She didn’t ask and he never offered. 

His hands smacked to the floor distracting her from her work. “It’s a fairytale, Dany. You know this. How many times must I repeat it?  _ Valyria was destroyed _ . No one even knows how to find it anymore,” he chided.

She closed the book she was reading from with a snap and a sigh, cutting her eyes at him. “It does exists, Rhaegar. I just know it,” she whispered.

He rose to his feet, walking over and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder as he shook his head. “Whatever was left of it is gone, sister. It worries me to see you so fixated on this.”

She turned away from his concerned violet gaze, rubbing her hand over the worn leather cover of the book. “I have to think about something.”

“What about your request to the Citadel?” he asked lightly, leaning back against the table. He crossed his arms over his chest, gave her a hopeful smile. “Perhaps you’ll still hear from them.”

She stood and put the book back in its rightful place, needing a moment to gather herself. “I already heard from them,” she said once she’d returned to his side. She reached into her pocket and handed him the hated piece of parchment. “This came from them by raven this morning.”

He frowned as he took it from her, opened it and read it over. His face fell and she turned away again and went back to the stacks, putting away more books. Anything to busy herself. “At least they answered you this time,” he said softly.

“Yes,” she snipped and sneered. “Thank you for applying to become a Maester, but you’re not qualified as you’re a  _ female _ ...” 

Rhaegar let out a heavy sigh. “Bad luck, ole girl,” he tried, and failed to assuage her. “What does that mean for you now? Are you going to stay here?”

She nodded. “Yes, I am. I will work on my Valyrian, continue on here, read everything I can.” She looked over at him as he let the letter slip from his fingers and onto the table. “What about you?”

“I’m wherever you are, dear sister,” he said with a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes. He could be a thorn in her side at times, but she did love him dearly. Although… “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know?”

He chuckled. “Yes. You tell me that nearly every day. Doesn’t mean I have any intention of leaving you. To be honest, you’re all I have.”

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I love you, brother, but you need some friends.” He muttered to himself as she turned to go back to the stacks. “Now, you need to go before I get in trouble,” she warned.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her back, dropped a kiss on her cheek, and gave her a handsome smile. “I’ll see you later.”

She watched him leave, wishing she could turn her mood around as quickly as he did. The dreadful letter beckoned her to pick up again, anger and disappointment swirling through her as she read it for the fifthteenth time that day. Disgusted, she crumpled it up and threw it across the room, cursing under her breath. 

All she wanted was to be a Maester, learn all she could from the hallowed halls of the vast library located in the heart of Old Town. 

Gathering the few tomes she had left to put away she walked down the aisle, her thoughts not on the books but in the disappointment her life had become. She wasn’t allowed to do what she wanted, all because she was a girl.  _ How utterly ridiculous!  _ She had thought, numerous times, about cutting her hair and posing as a boy just to be able to live out her life’s desire. But her features were far too feminine to pass for any boy. 

And besides, she was just as capable of learning as any man.  _ By the gods!  _ She had mastered Valyrian  _ without _ a tutor, only needing to listen and pay attention to some of the slaves.

That thought only had her anger rising. If there was one thing she hated about The wretched world it was slavery. She loathed seeing the masters in the streets, ordering them about as if they were no better than dogs. She’d gotten into more than one argument with someone as they were beating their servant for not doing something correctly. Rhaegar, of course, had always been beside her, staunchly defending her. 

She thought that was why he truly stayed around. He felt he had to protect her, even if it was from herself.

Climbing up the rungs of the ladder she slid one of the books away on its proper shelf. The next, she realized belonged on the shelf behind her. She didn’t even hesitate to reach across and try to tuck it into place, her arms weren’t that short. Unfortunately, her balance tipped the ladder backwards. 

“OH! Oh, oh, oooohh,” she yelped, teetering precariously, forward and back until somehow winding up balanced straight upright after spinning halfway round. Her heart was in her throat hammering away,  _ but if she could just walk it a little… _

“AAHhhhhh!!!”

She fell into the shelf in front of her, shrieking in horror as it fell over with a resounding rash, slamming into the one behind it. She slipped from the ladder, landing flat on her arse, only to scrambled up and into the middle of the room, ears covered, mouth agape as she watched each shelf tumble into the next, sending books scattering to the floor, papers and artifacts flying into the air. 

Nearly in tears when it all ended, she stood there in shock, surveying the damage, a hand over her mouth. A stomping and scrambling coming up behind her spun her around.

“What did you do!?” a familiar voice broke through the echoing chaos. Thoros was bearing down on her, stepping over the shelves, his face glowing red, veins popping out all over his forehead. 

She backed away. “It was an accident,” she insisted, “I’m so terribly sorry!”

“Everything is always an accident!” he hissed, hands flying up. He shook his head as he looked around and she was truly afraid she was going to be sacked. Instead he turned and pointed a wagging finger in her face, his eyes bulging. “You will clean all of this up. I don’t care how you do it, but you will do it.”

She hung her head and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Why R’hollor punished me with you I will never know...” he muttered as he stormed away. 

Looking around the demolished room, she shook her head. It would take her weeks to clean up. She huffed out a breath, a wisp of her silver hair falling back onto her face. 

_ At least I can think about something else besides how my life is an utter failure _ .

—

The kettle whistled happily. She pushed herself up from the table with a groan, weary to the bone, and pulled it from the stove, pouring the steaming water into her waiting cup. Rhaegar had yet to come home, it was nearly two in the morning. She had only just gotten all the shelves picked up when the library closed, managing to cajole a few men from the temple into helping her. The next several hours had been spent stacking the seemingly endless amount of books in front of the shelves, ready to be catalogued once more starting tomorrow. 

She ached all over and her sour mood had carried over into the night making her unable to sleep. Sitting back down at the table, she stirred her tea. The door opened and Rhaegar walked in. He hovered in the doorway a moment obviously surprised to see her up at such a late hour. 

“And where have you been?” she asked with a smirk as he shook himself and finally shut the door.

Sauntering over with a silly smile he plopped himself down beside her. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a large, mostly empty bottle and placed it on the table with a thunk. She shook her head, her nose snarled. He smelled atrocious. “Hang on,” he laughed. “Before you go getting angry with me, I have something for you.”

“Oh?” she asked, resting her chin in her hand. “What?”

He reached into his other pocket and pulled out something small. With a flourish he placed it on the table in front of her. It was an octagonal golden box. “Look at that!” he declared. “Got it just for you, since you love Valyria so much.” She lifted it and smiled, clearly able to see the head of a dragon carved into the top. She rubbed her thumb along the sides and felt the words before she saw them. She held it up for closer inspection. “I’m so glad you like it,” he crowed.

But she wasn’t paying him much attention anymore. Her heart was thumping like a drum beneath her ribs. Breath held, she pressed down on the top of the box and seven spikes popped out, creating a sun-like appearance. Nestled inside was a shard of glinting black dragonglass. Rhaegar sat up in his seat, his eyes wide. “Do you know what this is?” she breathed, her very blood alight as she fingered the glass.

“I  _ thought  _ it was a piece of Valyrian trash that I could give you to cheer you up,” he scoffed and she cut her eyes at him.

“It’s a key.”

“That doesn’t look like a key to me. What could it possibly unlock?” he asked, his brows knit together.

“The books.”

He shook his head. “Those books are gone.”

“Where did you get this?” she asked. She had to know,  _ needed  _ to.

“A… man I met tonight,” he answered cryptically.

“Can you take me to him?”

He pulled back, his handsome face twisted into a distressed frown. “That might be a bit complicated.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. “Why?”

Rhaegar stood from his chair, sniffing and scuffling as he turned away. “He was arrested as I was leaving,” he mumbled.

“Excuse me,  _ what?”  _ She would not be deterred.

“You heard me very well, sister,” he muttered.

She shrugged. He wasn’t wrong. “Very well then, we’ll know where to find him when we go to see him tomorrow.”

“Daenerys, we will not! He was not a reputable sort,” Rhaegar sputtered. 

“If he was reputable enough for you, he will be for me.”

  
  


—

Fleabottom wasn’t a place Rhaegar had ever let her venture to, and now she knew why. The smell was horrendous. Pungent and putrid. Decaying fish, rotten food, and unwashed bodies, all laced with human excrement. It was all she could do not to gag.

The prison was certainly in the worst place possible. Which she supposed only made sense, seeing as it was meant to be punishment.

Her brother nervously paced in the dank corridor behind her, muttering and mumbling to himself. She knew he regretted even showing her the little trinket from Valyria. Her immediate excitement had only pleased him for a moment before he began to brood, while she spent the rest of the night brimming with excitement. She’d gotten him up at dawn, insisting he take her to meet the man who had not only had a priceless Valyrian artifact in his possession, but had been stupid enough to give it away.

“I can not believe, Rhaegar, that  _ you _ know someone of this sort,” she mused just to burrow under his skin a bit.

He stopped and threw her an exasperated roll of his eyes. “I don’t actually know him, Daenerys. I was only playing in the same card game he was.”

_ Daenerys.  _

He only called her that when he was worried. She didn't like it when he worried. 

She gave him her best judgemental stare, though entirely false. She just wanted to turn the tables on him. “ _ Card game? _ Poker, Rhaegar?  _ Really? _ ” she scolded with a tisk.

His responding smile was indulgent, hands waving about. “And what do you think keeps me in the lifestyle to which I’ve become accustomed?”

The door behind the cage opened with a loud clang, startling them both. A man with a riot of black hair was shoved through. He fell to his knees, but the guards were quick to jerk him up and hold his face against the bars. Large inky eyes scanned them both through his mess of wet and tangled hair before settling firmly on her. She felt the dark penetrating gaze crackle along her veins and straight down to her toes. 

He was filthy and dressed all in black. His beard bushy and unkempt. A silvery red slash of scarred skin cutting through one eye. He had to be a thief. 

_ What else could he be looking like that? _

All her excitement began to rush out of her. If he’d only stolen it, he’d be no help to her at all.

“Back off,” he barked to the guards, jerking against their hold. His voice was deep, demanding, but he’d used the common tongue, and they only shoved him harder into the bars. They didn’t understand. 

Not ready to give up just yet, she smiled at the guards, asking in Valyrian, if they would give her a moment to speak to the prisoner. They relented, somewhat, only taking a step back. 

“Might I inquire as to where you got this?” she asked holding out the shard of dragonglass. 

He stared at the shiny rock resting in her palm for a long moment before his narrowed eyes rose back to hers. “You aren’t looking for the glass. You want Valyria.”

She moved closer, heart racing. “Yes, actually, I do. Have you been?”

He didn’t nod, or even answer, but she saw it in his eyes. A flicker of fervor and fear she knew only too well.

“Can you take me there?” she asked. She was positively breathless at the thought. Perhaps he wasn’t a thief at all.

He scoffed. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Miss, but I’m in  _ prison _ ,” he snarled as he glared back at the guards. He didn’t look very happy with his situation, not that she could blame him.

“Could you draw me a map?” she asked, hopeful. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have time on his hands.

He pulled back and scowled at her, some of his hair moving off his face. She thought he might be quite handsome if he weren’t so filthy. “And what would I get out of this?” he asked.

“The knowledge that you helped someone discover an ancient and noble civilization that was once lost to the world,” she exclaimed, aghast. 

_ Who wouldn’t want that?  _

The man just shook his head, rolling his eyes at her. “Not a selling point for me at the moment,” he muttered.

She stamped down on the urge to stomp her foot in frustration. “What do you want?” she managed to ask sweetly. “If at all possible I’ll find some way to get it for you.”

He eyed her for longer than was proper and finally sighed. “Come closer and I’ll tell you,” he offered, quiet and secretive like, nodding his head, beckoning her closer and closer. Her face was nearly pressed against the bars when he reached his hand between them and grabbed her chin and pulled her lips within a breath of his. “Get me out of here,” he hissed before releasing her, the guards having grabbed him once more, beating him with sticks as they carried him out of the cell.

“Wait!” she yelled. “I need that man!”

A third guard appeared through the door, laughing at her. “You’re too late, pretty lady. He’s being executed in just a few minutes,” he told her gleefully.

Rhaegar stepped up then, scowling fiercely. “Executed for what?”

“Treason.”

“ _ Treason? _ ” she questioned.

“Aye. His whole family,” the guard answered. “We just happened to catch him when he came into town. Ordered by Queen Cersei herself.”

“Queen Regent,” Rhaegar reminded. 

She looked at Rhaegar in a panic, then back to the guard. She had to stop them somehow. “What is your name?” she asked him.

“Bronn Blackwater,” he answered, spitting a wad of something black and vile at her feet.

She ignored his crudeness. “What would it take to get you to release him?”

He chuffed. “You don’t have enough gold, missy,” he said as he turned and walked away from them.

“He knows where Valyria is!” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Blackwater stopped walking and turned to face her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Your lyin’.”

“ _ Yes _ , she is. She’s a shit liar with a big mouth,” Rhaegar seethed through gritted teeth, staring daggers at her.

“I am  _ not _ ,” she objected, finally stamping her foot. “If you release him, you can have this.” She waved the piece of dragonglass through the bars, hoping to entice him. It only took a moment to see interest flare in his eyes, though he attempted to cover it.

He grabbed it from her and snarled down at it before giving her a roll of his eyes. “This shiny piece of glass don’t prove nothing.”

She reached into Rhaegar’s pocket and removed the key to show him. “He had this.” Bronn examined it the golden box, but she wouldn’t hand it over. He nodded. “I’ll meet you at the harbor tomorrow with him.”

Her heart leapt into her throat. “I thought he was being executed...”

“I run this place,” he said with a grin. “They do what I say. I’ll be going with you on this little adventure as I don’t trust any of you. So, I’ll bring him and we’ll all travel to Valyria together. That or he hangs by the neck today and I send his pretty head to Queen Cersei. Which is it?”

She stepped back and folded her arms over her chest, not at all impressed with being forced to do things his way. “Fine.”

Bronn smirked. “Nice doing business with you fine folks.”

“You still have my dragonglass.”

He nodded. “Aye, and I’m keeping it. Think of it as a deposit for my services.”

She rolled her eyes as he disappeared through the door. She turned to Rhaegar not at all surprised to have him grab her arm and begin dragging her out of the prison. “Great, so now we have a prisoner,  _ and _ an unscrupulous prison guard going with us.”

“You should feel comfortable. They are the sort you’re used to,” she said hotly.

He cut his eyes at her. “Maybe, but I don’t trust them with you.”

“Rhaegar, if you haven’t noticed,” she jerked her arm free of his grasp as they stepped out onto the street, “I’m fully capable of taking care of myself. After all, you taught me how.”

He stopped outside the walls of the prison and put both his hands on her shoulders. “That doesn’t mean I don’t worry. You’re my sister. I wish you would consider not going on this mission of yours. It’s dangerous.”

“I’m going, Rhaegar,” she declared vehemently only for her emotions to swell up and threaten to overwhelm her. “I have nothing else, you know that,” she whispered, pulling away from him to wipe away a traitorous tear. “You can come with me or not.”

Ever her dearest brother, he put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a bright smile. “Of course I’m coming. I’m with you until the end.”

—

The harbor was complete chaos, only adding to the anxious ball of energy she was. She couldn’t quit shifting on her feet, tapping one then the other. The boat would be leaving soon and Mister Blackwater had yet to show up with their guide. 

Rhaegar stood beside her, appearing bored, examining his nails. “It seems dubious that all of our futures rest on a man that was in prison.”

“A man you met, and agreed to play cards with,” she reminded. “Technically, this is your fault.”

He chuckled. “I suppose it is. And I suppose it’s too much to ask that they be on time.”

“Sneaking prisoners who should be dead out of a prison is a difficult task,” Bronn said as he approached with said prisoner at his side. 

Only he’d been cleaned up, looking far from a prisoner, a thief, or any unreputable sort. 

His clothes were either brand new, or had been well cleaned and oiled, the black leather shining. No longer a stringy tangled mess, his hair was a halo of silky raven curls surrounding a stunningly beautiful face. For a man anyway. Pale skin, plush lips, and the prettiest of eyes.

Those big dark eyes–cut through with their fetching scars–stared at her with a raw intensity that had her shivering.  _ And when had her mouth gaped open? _

She promptly closed it.

“Let’s get on board, shall we?” 

She and Rhaegar shared a look as Bronn strolled past them. She turned to the prisoner, a frown on her face. “My apologies, I didn’t catch your name at the prison,” she said softly. “I’m Daenerys Targaryen. And yours?”

“Jon Snow,” he answered. Rhaegar cleared his throat and Mister Snow turned his black gaze on him. “And you’re Rhaegar. The cheater from the poker game,” he said grimly. “Appreciate you planting the cards on me to get me arrested.” 

Rhaegar’s eyebrows disappeared under his mop of silver curls. “Actually, the queen wants you dead...”

Snow stepped closer, sneering at her brother. “And they wouldn’t have had cause to look at me once, let alone twice, if  _ you _ hadn’t made me the fall guy for your scheme. Watch your back, Targaryen,” he warned.

_ Well, this wouldn’t do at all. _

“Mister Snow,” she cut in, putting all the command in her voice she could muster. “Rhaegar is my beloved brother and I did as you asked and got you out of prison.  _ Please _ don’t make me regret this anymore than I already do by threatening him.”

His dark eyes turned back to her and he took a deep breath. “I’m already paying you back for your good deed by taking you where I swore I’d never go again. Don’t ask more than I can allow.”

She looked to Rhaegar, panic seizing her. “Apologize.”

Both of them stared at her in surprise. “What?” 

“You heard me. Apologize. Now,” she ordered her brother.

Rhaegar rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh before looking at Snow. “I’m sorry for nearly getting you killed,” he muttered.

Dany turned to Jon. “Now, accept.” 

“What?” he asked, obviously outraged at being ordered around.

“You heard me. Accept his apology,” she demanded. “I need both of you on this journey and I won’t be worrying about the two of you going at each other’s throats every five minutes. Now, accept his apology and be a man of your word and promise that you won’t hurt him.”

Mister Snow appeared every bit as exasperated with her as Rhaegar had. He blew out a harsh breath and cut her brother a testy look. “Fine. I accept,” he mumbled. The ship’s horn blew loud and long. He gave them both a gentlemanly nod and waved a hand toward the gangplank. “After you.” 

Rhaegar walked ahead of them without another word and Daenerys followed. Though much more politely. “Thank you, Mister Snow,” she told him.

He only nodded in response and followed her up the gangplank and onto the ship. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
